This invention relates to a changeover mechanism for the magnetic heads or pinch rollers of an automatic reverse tape recorder.
An electromagnetic selenoid is widely applied as a changeover mechanism for the magnetic heads or pinch rollers of the customary automatic reverse tape recorder. In this case, a relatively large electromagnetic solenoid is generally used to ensure the retention of a required electromagnetic capacity, thus making it necessary to provide a large installation space and supply considerably large current. Noticeable electromagnetic noises produced in an electromagnetic solenoid through which large current flows exert such adverse effects on other electric circuits as can not be overlooked.